In recent years, transmitting multimedia on Internet via streaming becomes popular. When a server receives a video/audio request from a user client, the server packs the video/audio files into packets for transmitting to the user client one by one. The user client may view the beginning of the video/audio files in several seconds and then judge whether the video/audio files is desired or not. Further, the user client may view the video on demand (VOD) and even may view the video/audio files in forward or reverse directions by a faster rate. As for the content provider, because it is difficult for the user client to copy the video/audio files, the copy right of the video/audio files is protected. Due to development of broadband Internet, the streaming media will be one main video/audio transmission technique in future.
More and more users watch streaming media in a mobile environment. As for wireless signal transmission/reception, how to receive wireless signals stably is a challenge, especially in a highly mobile environment. That is because of bit error or packet lost. Forward Error Correction (FEC) is used to restore data or recover lost packets, thus improving data transmission and reception.
During wireless signal transmission and reception, signal encoding/decoding rate will have influence on the efficiency of the communication system.
Thus, the disclosure provides a communication system, a communication method and a receiver applicable thereto which improves decoding rates and thus improves the efficiency of the communication system.